


社交距离。

by Uccello



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello/pseuds/Uccello
Summary: 萨列里太受欢迎于是莫扎特也会吃醋梗的PWP。
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 8





	社交距离。

是要怪您太过耀眼了。

莫扎特用十分平铺直叙的口吻这样没头没尾地解释着，用落锁声响第一次打断萨列里总含在口中的反驳，然后径自凑上去吻他，勾来他舌尖几句着实老生常谈的否认自己囫囵咽下，而后者终于暂时哑口无言。

萨列里总是这样的，他大抵是怀着近似于朝圣的心与优先级去对待莫扎特想要的欢愉，又偶尔藏得拙劣、偶尔藏得太好，规律有迹可循。他想用严肃语气否认说您这一结论全无道理，或者推脱给莫扎特时常有的无伤大雅的玩笑话，他在突如其来的短暂亲吻中又觉得这样太欲盖弥彰而作罢。最终只是有些明知故问地，挑了分明已经被他主次颠倒的第二顺位去开口，说宴会还未过半，莫扎特您这是要胡来些什么。

回答只是一阵沉默，这其实并不多见。金发的小天才犹豫半晌，只是赌气般再扑上去吻他，用尖尖利利的犬齿抵着萨列里的下唇，抢来几缕归属曾是柔软奶油的甜味。他在那同时将手从那长外套和腰线的缝隙伸进去，掌心贴着萨列里的腰侧，又嫌马甲的暗纹浮花影响评估，于是去解那纽扣，连同衬衫的都一起解开，却不动领花。萨列里被他吻着，思绪被莫扎特的舌尖牵动去回忆口中的甜，这才有意无意地错过挣扎的时机。他陷入难言又不够坦率的犹豫里：再补上抗拒像欲盖弥彰，还是像惺惺作态？若是直接迎合，又好像浪荡。

这最终给了莫扎特默许，虽然抗议在这一次绝不生效。萨列里的脊背紧贴在桌面上，而腿悬着。莫扎特的指尖从乳首滑到起先作为一切起点的侧腰，向下没入胯骨和裤缘之间，像在按琴键那样半立起指节，将布料顶得退却，而圆圆短短的甲尖还是将那柔软的皮肉按下去，恐怕是可以留个能支撑十几秒的印子。及膝的深色裤子本应多受许久蹂躏，按照萨列里记忆里他的偏好，今天却急躁。

他们离您太近了——太近了！他甚至觉得莫扎特的声音听起来有那么些奇怪的、罕见的气急败坏，但没有足够的余地细想。小天才只是的的确确有些理直气壮的委屈，他方才无数次将视线飘向舞池另一端，对萨列里与临时舞伴其实根本恰到好处的社交距离感到不满，全然视而不见共舞姑娘的胸脯都要贴上他自己前襟的事。他牵着她转了几个圈，巧妙跨大的步子送他去爱人身边，凑巧就听见萨列里刚刚交换的舞伴也在对他赞美有加。于是他亲自写的舞曲结束后，眼下的一切就自然而然地发生了。

他什么都没来得及反驳或追问，却分神庆幸莫扎特还有堪堪踩线足够的理智：他的外裤至少是完完整整地被扯下来丢到一边，突然覆盖大腿皮肤的微凉空气才是暂时封住嘴唇片刻的缘由之一。莫扎特温度永远偏高一些的掌心贴在那柔软丰腴的腿上了，像握住它主人所热爱的某种甜品、像把玩什么特供给婴孩的布偶，力道较平日重上三分，于是留下些与他手指等长的红痕。它慢慢地一路蔓延到腿根去，隐没在最后一层布料之下。

萨列里的呼吸为此变得急促而困难起来，左右磨蹭着试图拖延时间或是干脆完全躲避开接下来的一切。玫瑰色贴着面颊，他最终被按得动弹不得时，只好偏过头去努力表现出一种事不关己般的冷淡，分开的腿间在昏暗屋里也能借着那点惨淡月光照出些液体的轮廓，莫扎特歪着头去盯着他看，直到他估计那些水光已经被冷却得像空气，才不顾萨列里那点客套的挣扎探手去摸。

他先前的矜贵都理所当然地被这一触扯碎了，莫扎特骤然狭起眼重新居高临下地看他，空闲的手扳正萨列里意欲躲闪的脸，指尖按着他柔软面颊。萨列里只看他一眼，通常都甜得像糖的小天才面上有足够让他安心的欣喜，又同时展现出极强硬的不由分说来，占有欲像得了实体那样落下，他骤然一颤，条件反射般阖上眼，连睫毛都颤着。

莫扎特故作宽宏大量地原谅了他自封视线的逃避，却沾着从那儿带出来的液体，那指尖就这样凑到他唇边。淫靡放纵的气味扑在萨列里鼻腔，他稍一启唇就要吻到莫扎特的指尖，混着油膏和自己体液的那只指尖。莫扎特什么也没有要求他，什么也没有逼迫他，只是问：“您在舞会中的一切都是为了要我带您来这里吗？是为了要我像现在这样将您压在这儿，极方便地操您吗？”他出人意料地并未摇头，只是还紧闭着双眼不肯看向现实，却是默认。

“要是叫那些人知道，他们全力捧着的萨列里大师，在那样衣冠楚楚的模样下，甚至为我主动做好了扩张、都打湿了内裤——我亲爱的安东尼奥，您是这样地爱我啊。”

萨列里不可抑制地颤抖起来，恐惧与兴奋揉杂在一起才更显出令人羞赧的清醒。他被莫扎特的手指牵得恍惚，分不清不久前的记忆还是眼下的真实。戳弄着柔软内里的，是他自己的手、还是爱人的？莫扎特也会如此温柔地被温热脂膏裹着，在他后穴里插着的手被吞到指根，搅出水声、和他咬着嘴唇后稀碎的呻吟。

莫扎特并不会介意这样地下情人的关系曝光，他被那么多人爱着，他也对那么多人说过爱。萨列里模糊又自以为理智地想着，那些追随着他四处寻欢作乐的绅士淑女，看起来个个都愿意这样爱他。萨列里没有被对扩张敷衍了事的手弄疼，也没有被抵在臀缝间磨蹭、浅浅进出的阴茎弄疼，却偏偏在此刻让红色攀上眼角。

情动时误打误撞的脆弱投在蜜色的眼睛里，让它看起来像薄薄一层凝固的焦糖，于是莫扎特凑去吻他阖眼止泪后轻颤的睫毛，年轻人藏好一点点不知所措，只一遍一遍地说着爱他，急切证明言语的方式就是一时失去曾经每次性事里理所应当的游刃有余，性器毫无预警地、彻彻底底地捅在他身体里，却还是被温柔地接纳包裹。

没有痛呼了，那都属于不太久远的记忆，萨列里用原原本本的、不常外露的那种柔和的包容习惯了这些，甚至这样主动地迎合着想满足爱人出格的情趣或荒唐浪漫。他的身体像温着的果酒，像轻盈绵软的奶油，被黑色的、原本一丝不苟的严肃布料凌乱地盖着，用它们衣不蔽体，让人徒生出某种反叛的胜利感。

莫扎特为那躯体喟叹，这时候就轻而易举地投入餍足去了，他甜甜蜜蜜地喊着：我真是爱您呀。他扬着嗓音，像是要叫得过路客都脸红心跳、要那些同样悄悄退出舞池来找间空房寻欢作乐的鸳鸯眷侣或露水情人都艳羡，如果其中有觊觎萨列里的先生小姐，那或许再好不过——于是他补充道，萨列里大师！被喊出在这维也纳无人不知无人不晓的称谓的那人只能伸出手去想捂住那双嘴唇，指尖却被叼住、吞进去一些，舌肉缠上来，惹得宫廷音乐家一阵不可抑的颤抖，于是后穴又随之收拢些许，更贴紧那缓慢动着的阴茎，像讨好、像求饶。

出于忍耐耗尽或是被取悦彻底，莫扎特不再试图找出什么新花样去逗弄他了，只是用往常似乎完全吝啬的认真在撞着骨血磨着皮肉，想让本也完全契合的身躯再多被体温烫出烙印。

要招摇过市、要昭告整个世界，他想着，即使用今后所有纸醉金迷寻欢作乐的宴会沙龙去交换。他又想起不久前那些人们看他的安东尼奥时的神情目光，他的安东尼奥对他们笑着，仅需几句轻巧话语就同意为他们指挥或演奏一曲——他的安东尼奥，可是在初见时那样高高在上，甚至要求他保持距离！莫扎特犯起某种孩子气的任性，下身加重了力道去顶弄交合深处，又偏首去在萨列里颈侧半咬半吮地吻，那领花蹭在他面颊上，他设想回忆里衣领的高度与发丝垂下的位置，偏偏要高调地露出这些印子。

萨列里都不再实际抵抗，几声模糊不清的拒绝夹在那些断断续续的压抑呻吟和喘息里。他不太能够理解眼下莫扎特的某种狂热，又无法在这样涣散着全部清明理智时去想它，只是断断续续地感到他些微过于戏剧的反常，但也只是由着爱人四处留印，甚至不去设想明日是否要成为谈资。他也没有抗拒莫扎特又在外面做爱时也埋在他身体里射精，转而像出于某种本能直觉，去顺着莫扎特的脊背，一下一下，作为某种温柔的安抚。

而莫扎特占尽了好处才似乎终于闹够别扭，却反倒显得委屈地无理取闹起来。您以后不许跟别人跳舞，也不许对他们笑！他说着又开始气急败坏，亲手去帮萨列里将衣服重新严丝合缝地扣起，唯独留那吻痕去给人看：等回去了，您还得接着补偿我。


End file.
